When the Stars Align
by JustMeCharlene
Summary: Kingdom Keepers again ! :) What will happen to Amanda and Charlene when the stars align for the first time in 700 years ? More importantly, what will happen to the rest of the Keepers ?
1. Chapter 1

**Finn's POV:**

"Where are the girls?" I asked as we were waiting in the Frozen Marble.

"I'm not sure, but they need to be here soon, especially if we're going to discuss-" Philby started.

"Dude. Shut up. Don't say anything revealing. And don't make it so obvious to other people what we're talking about." Maybeck said harshly.

"Jeez, what crawled up your butt today?" Philby joked.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood." Maybeck sighed.

"Who knew? So what's up?" I asked.

"I can't get any sleep at night because of... this, and then all day I have to work, and lately Jelly has been sending me to get bags of 50 pound clay. And she makes me get a lot." Maybeck complained.

"Well, no one can get that much sleep. I guess you're the only one that has a job, and we do get to sleep in, but can you at least lighten up? Charlie's not gonna like the attitude." I said tauntingly.

Maybeck scowled. "Whatever. She's used to it."

"Speaking of Charlie, where is she?" Philby asked, agitated.

"I don't know. I'll call them." I said.

"... Hello?" Amanda answered.

"Hey, it's me." I said.

"Oh, hey Finn. Sorry, we're a little late."

"Yeah, we can tell. Is something wrong?"

"Umm... Well... I guess you could say that..."

"What's going on?"

"Uh, nothing. Look, we'll be there in ten minutes, tops."

"Okay, well if you need something, let me know."

"Thanks, Finn. Bye."

"Bye."

"So what'd she have to say?" Maybeck asked.

"There were some problems, is all. They should be here in like ten minutes at the most." I said.

"Okay. I guess I'll try to calm down or... sleep or something till then." Maybeck yawned.

"Okay, then. So while he's sleeping, what should we do? I mean, we can't let them go any further, especially if what Wayne said was true." Philby whispered.

"Well, let's hope Jess had a vision..." I said wearily.

***Ding ding***

I looked up at the door, and saw the girls.

"Thank God." I said.

"Hey guys... Sorry we were running late." Willa said, sitting by Philby.

It's still hard to believe that of all of us, they were the ones that got together first. Amanda sat by me, leaving Charlie to sit by the still sleeping Maybeck.

"Is he okay?" Charlie asked, as she poked him.

"He didn't get much sleep and has been working all day." I said.

"Oh. Should I wake him up...?" Charlie asked.

"Uhh... If you-" I started.

Charlie squealed and jumped when Maybeck grabbed her sides, tickling her.

"Terry!" Charlie yelled.

Maybeck lifted his head, with a grin on his face and Charlie was still laughing, we all were.

"So... Any ideas on what we do? Any leads or anything? Things have been kind of slow." Charlie said.

"Well, I heard about this show, where you can see the stars align and it's supposed to be magnificent! It's the first time the stars have aligned in 70o years! We should go. I mean, if you guys want to." Willa suggested.

"Isn't that like just for couples, though?" Philby asked.

"Oh... I totally forgot. You guys could pretend to be a couple." Willa said.

"I'm cool with that." Maybeck said, as he leaned back and put his arm around Charlie. She laughed and put his arm on his stomach, We all agreed and it was decided; we were going to see the stars align.

"So when is it?" Jess asked.

"Saturday. At 5:30." Philby said.

"Okay." Amanda said. "But what about Jess? I mean it's a couple thing right?"

"Amanda. Don't forget that I like a guy that probably likes me..." Jess said, sounding embarrassed.

"Oh, right. What's his name again?" Amanda asked.

"...Dillard..." Jess said quietly.

"Dillard!?" Maybeck asked.

"Yeah..." Jess admitted.

"We can hook you up!" Maybeck laughed. Jess blushed.

"If you think so... okay." Jess agreed.

**Terry's POV:**

"So, are we gonna talk about what to do, or just sit here?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to put my arm back around Charlie's shoulders, but decided it was better not to.

"Well, nothing has been happening, maybe they're planning something BIG." Charlie said.

"That's actually a good thought, I mean for us. If you're right on that, then we have at least a small lead on anything that'll happen. I guess that we have to be on the lookout." Philby blabbered on and on. "Jess, did you have any... visions?"

"Uh... Yeah, actually. Here..." Jess handed us a piece of paper with a drawing of her vision. On the top, there was a picture of stars, I guessed, in a line. On the side were six figures, but not OT's.

"What was it?" Charlie asked, not understanding the picture. I didn't get it either.

"Well, I think we were at the star thing, and something happened. I'm not sure. It's fuzzy." Jess tried explaining.

"Oh well. I guess what happens, happens." Willa sighed.

"I can't remember too much, just something bad happening to two of us. Five of us are safe from harm though. It was two of the girls... Not sure who... But there was an extra guy there, I want to say it was Dillard? I don't know. We just have to be extra careful." Jess described.

"I guess so. So, there were two of the girls that weren't safe? And those are the ones in the middle of the page, below the stars?" Finn asked.

Jess nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Maybe we shouldn't go..." Amanda said cautiously.

"But, we have to. I mean don't we? If Jess had a dream about it, before she knew anything about it, then wouldn't that mean that something is bound to happen?" Charlie said.

"Charlie's right, guys. It always happens, no matter what, right?" I agreed.

"Yeah. Then I guess we're going." Finn decided. Amanda and Jess looked very nervous.

"But... The girls in the picture... We know who they are..." Amanda sighed quietly.

Willa took a deep breath and bit her lip. "Go on…" She said slowly.

"It's Charlie and Amanda..." Jess said. I cursed under my breath. Charlie looked at me in confusion.

"Why is it always me and Amanda?" Charlie cried.

"Char, you and Finn are for the most part, the main targets." I said.

"But what about Amanda? She and I are always the ones to be captured." Charlie sighed.

"Maybe you have some of the more important parts of the group." Philby said.

"Whatever the reason is, we have to deal with it. We have to go." Charlie declared.

"Not without being protected." Wayne said as he came from nowhere. Typical Wayne, helpful but not very straight forward.

"How do you always know where we are?" I asked.

"And how long have you been standing there?" Willa asked.

"Long enough to understand that Miss Turner and Miss Lockhart are truly in danger." Wayne said quickly. "We don't have that much time to talk, so listen closely. You can't prevent what will happen, but you need to rely on the books made about you, and find each other. Use all of your memory and never give up hope."

"What do you-?" I started.

"No time for questions, you'll soon understand. Learn everything you possibly can and keep believing in everything from your childhood and it will all be okay." Wayne said. He stood up and walked out the door, leaving us in silence and confusion.

* * *

**Hey guys. So I'm writing this story with the help of Amandapanda7 (My good friend Aiza). I (Jana) wrote this story and we will try to switch who wrote the chapters, but I get ideas and tend to just write so I might skip a few of her chapters at the time :) **

**Review and give ideas, please ! I will try my best to update this story faster than my others ! **

**Thanks, you guys are awesome and if you have any special ideas or comments, feel free to PM me and I'll get back to you ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlene's POV:**

As I was walking out of the Frozen Marble with Amanda, we were stopped by a cold breeze.

"It's the middle of Summer, what's going on?" I asked.

"M...?" Amanda asked.

Then out of nowhere, a snowflake blew in at us.

"Wait... Jack Frost?" I thought aloud. "It is you, isn't it? Jack Frost."

Jack slowly appeared, for I believed in him.

"Good, you can see me. Now, listen, I need to talk to you. Both of you. Follow me." Jack said as he took ahold of my hand and led the way. Amanda saw him too, which was good. She winked at me and smiled.

"So, what's up?" I asked when we got into his hideout. It was cold in there, but what can you expect? It's Jack Frost.

"Okay, so I heard about what's going to happen to you two, and I can help you when it happens. All of the Guardians will." Jack promised. He was our age, I mean as a boy, not a Guardian.

"What are the Guardians?" Amanda asked.

"They-we- are all of the fairytales that kids believe in, like Santa, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, and me. We protect kids from the Boogey Man." Jack explained. I was looking around and wondered how he lived such a lonely life.

"It's pretty lonely here, isn't it?" Jack asked me, as if reading my mind.

"Oh, well yeah a little bit. I mean, don't you ever get lonely?" I asked.

"Well, I'm never really alone. With all of the kids that believe in me, not really. I guess I get lonely without some friends, other than the Guardians." Jack said sadly.

I felt bad for him. "Well, the Keepers are your friends."

"Thanks. And I'm here for all of the Keepers." Jack smiled.

Santa Claus and the other Guardians came out and said hello. We were talking to them when Jack pulled me away from the group.

"Have you ever flown before?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"No... Why?" I asked, knowing exactly why.

"Come with me then." Jack said.

He took my hand and helped me into the air with him. I teetered quite a bit and looked down, which wasn't too far down and I saw the others smiling at us.

"Whoa." I said, feeling like I was falling.

"Don't worry, I got you." Jack reassured me.

He took me way up in the air and we flew to Disney World. I forgot that we actually had to discuss some things. When we landed back at his hideout, I had to be serious.

"So, about us being in danger, how are you going to help?" I asked curiously. It was just me and him talking, because Amanda was off with the others and talking to Santa about his sleigh.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but when you need me, just call out my name and I'll be there. I promise." Jack said.

"Why is it always me and Amanda that are in danger? Is it because we're a threat or something?" I asked sadly.

"No, you aren't threats. You just mean more to the group than the others. If you guys disappeared, then Finn would be crushed and I see the way Maybeck looks at you..." Jack said sadly, "he would be devastated."

Does he like me? "Well, what if Willa or Jess disappeared? I mean it would be just as bad. Willa is the smart one and Jess is the one who gives us the leads. Amanda has powers and what do I have? Looks don't matter, and I'm not as smart as they need." I sighed.

"Hey. Don't say you aren't smart. You were chosen as a Keeper for a reason, and even if you don't know that reason right now, doesn't mean you don't have a reason." Jack smiled at me.

I hugged him and just sat there in a hug. He didn't show any signs of letting go as he rested his head on mine. Amanda coughed and we pulled apart quickly. I was blushing madly. All of the other Guardians were just smiling.

"We need to go, Charlie." Amanda said hesitantly.

"Okay. I'll meet you outside." I said shyly.

The Guardians disappeared and Amanda went outside.

"You have a phone right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well I'll call you." Jack smiled.

"Okay." I said happily.

"You know, I really like you. I have since I first started helping you guys, even though you guys didn't really know." Jack said hesitantly.

"Really? I really like you too." I said, not even thinking about Terry.

"That's great!" Jack said. "Maybe we could go out some time?"

"That'd be good." I said with a smile. "I guess I have to go now."

"I guess so." Jack said sadly. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Jack." I said, hugging him one last time. He walked me to the door and we hugged again. He watched me walk out and waved.

"So... You and Jack Frost?" Amanda asked.

"I guess so..." I smiled. I was blushing.

"What about Terry?" Amanda asked.

"Oh... I don't know... I really don't..." I said, suddenly not feeling so happy.

***Beep* *Beep***

"Oh, one sec." I said to Amanda as I checked my phone.

**Terry: Hey Charlie.**

**Me: Hey**

***Jack*: Hey :)**

**Me: Hey :)**

"From Jack?" Amanda asked impatiently.

"And Terry." I said.

"Of course." Amanda sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"You meet Jack Frost once, and you instantly like him, but you have Terry who you've known for years now , but you just go for Jack." Amanda said harshly.

"Come on. You know I've liked Jack for a while. Especially after we met that one time? While looking for Jess and Wayne introduced us." I said.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." Amanda said. The rest of the walk was silent.

**Terry: You guys meeting us at Jelly's?**

**Me: Walking up to the door right now.**

***Ding dong***

Terry opened the door and we walked in to see everyone else there.

"So, anything new?" Finn asked.

"Well, we did run into some people who can help us out." Amanda said, allowing me to explain the rest.

"Who?" Philby asked.

"The Guardians, the ones we met while looking for Jess? Wayne introduced us." I said.

"Oh, yeah. They seem to be quite a bit of help." Willa said.

"Yeah, they are." I said, fixed on my phone.

**Jack: I miss you :)**

**Me: I miss you too :)**

**Jack: I don't think Amanda likes me :\**

**Me: It's not that... It's just that she thinks I should be with Terry... Not you... But it's her opinion, not her life.**

**Jack: I guess. As long as you like me and I like you :)**

**Me: :)**

**Jack: We should hang out later today. :)**

**Me: But I thought you weren't supposed to be seen by people?**

**Jack: I'll just disguise myself to look the way I did before I was a Guardian.**

**Me: Okay :) When and where?**

**Jack: I'll meet you outside my place at 2:30?**

**Me: Sure :)**

**Jack: K, see you then :)**

**Me: Okay :)**

"Charlie?" Terry asked, pulling me back to reality.

"Yeah? Sorry." I said.

"We're gonna meet up here tomorrow to go to the show at 4." Terry said.

"Oh, yeah... The stars aligning..." I said. "That requires a date right?"

"Yeah. We were gonna go." Terry said.

I looked over at Amanda. "I have a boyfriend, though... I don't think he'd appreciate me going with you, Terry. Sorry."

"Oh, okay. I can just go with Jess, right?" Terry looked at Jess, but had a rather sad look in his eyes. Sort of like big brown puppy eyes.

"Yeah, that'd be fine." Jess said.

"When did you get a boyfriend?" Terry asked.

"About an hour ago..." I said.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Ooh, who?" Willa asked.

"...Jack Frost..." I said quietly.

They all stared at me in disbelief, then went back to their conversations, without me. Was I not included in this now? What's going on?

"Hey guys?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Finn said.

"I have to go so I'll catch up with you guys later..." I said. I walked out and to my surprise, it was almost 2:30. I walked to Jack's place and saw him waiting outside, only he had brown hair and looked like a "normal" boy.

"Hey." Jack said. He hugged me and I don't know why, I was just still frazzled. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, um yeah. Just a little confused." I admitted.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Well when the other Keepers found out about... us, they kinda left me out of their conversations and plans... so I'm just wondering why, I guess." I said.

"Oh. I don't know. But I guess you should ignore it, and maybe talk to them." Jack said.

"Okay, thanks Jack." I said, feeling much better.

"Of course." Jack said, smiling.

"Hey, Jack? Can I ask you something?" I said quietly.

"Sure, anything." Jack said, holding my hand.

"Well, I like you so much, but wouldn't it be easier if we weren't together?" I said reluctantly. "I mean, wouldn't it make things awkward for all of the others, including the other Guardians?"

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." Jack sighed.

"I really didn't want to do this, but I just kind of think it's for the better... I would rather us stay close friends." I said, half smiling.

"Okay. I like that idea." Jack said smiling. I hugged him and we decided to go back to Jelly's.

**Me: Hey, so me and Jack are coming over. Is that okay ?**

**Terry: Sure, the others are still here.**

**Me: We aren't together... It would be better to stay friends :)**

**Terry: Oh, sorry. I'm here for you if you need me :)**

**Me: Thanks Terry**

We were still holding hands, but I didn't mind.

**Amanda's POV:**

"So, Jack and Charlie aren't together?" I asked Terry. He explained what happened with them just now.

"Right." Terry said.

**Me: I heard bout the breakup... Sorry chica**

**Charlene: It's all right. And hey, it's best this way :)**

**Me: I'm glad you see it :)**

**Charlene: And I guess you were right. About Terry**

**Me: Right... So you guys coming?**

**Charlene: The Guardians needed Jack. They came and picked him up so just me :)**

**Me: I'm sure Terry will be glad to hear that.**

"So, what's the plan?" Jess asked. "Oh, and Terry, you and Finn need to set me and Dillard up before tomorrow night."

"Right, we will." Finn said. "And the plan is to just go with it. We'll keep information on their phones about us and them, and go from there."

***Knock knock***

Terry got up and opened the door.

**Maybeck's POV:**

I hope I still have a chance with Charlie, I thought to myself.

"Hey, Terry?" Charlie asked as I opened the door for her.

"Yeah?" I sighed, I was very worried.

"Can we talk?" She asked. I nodded. "Outside...?"

I stepped outside, feeling nervous and upset.

"What do you need?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Well... I just want to say that I'm sorry for just going straight to Jack when you've been here all along..." She started. "I guess what I'm trying to say is..." She blushed really badly. "...I like you..." Her whole face was red by now.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She said quietly.

"Well, I like you too. A lot, actually." I said.

She looked at me in confusion, then smiled.

"So, do you want to go out?" I smiled.

"Yeah, but what will they think?" She asked, referring to the other Keepers.

"Who cares?" I asked.

"Well, they're going to tease us and all that..." She sighed.

"What if we keep it a secret?" I asked with a devious smile.

"Okay." She said. "We still cool to go to that thing tomorrow night together?"

"Of course." I said. I hugged her and we walked in.

"So, what's going on?" Charlie asked the others.

"Well, we've put information in Amanda's iPhone about us and everything that might be necessary and need to do the same with your phone." Philby said. Charlie handed Amanda her phone so she could copy the information into it.

"Hey guys, it's getting late. I have to make dinner for my sister; my mom is working late tonight." Charlie said.

"Okay, well remember tomorrow night, okay?" Willa reminded Charlie. Charlie hugged the girls and said bye to the guys.

"Crap, I forgot that I had to run to the store and buy some paints for Jelly. I'll be right back guys. You can stay or leave, Jelly and I are cool with whatever." I lied.

"Okay, see you in a bit then?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." I said.

I walked out the door and followed after Charlie, who waited a couple minutes down the road.

**Finn's POV:**

It was lonely in the store. No one was there, even though it was open. Jelly was gone somewhere and Maybeck had went to the store.

"So are we going to cross over tonight? Do some snooping?" I asked.

"I think that'd help." Jess said.

"Alright, so we meet up in MK and work as a group or teams?" Philby asked.

"Teams, I guess." I said.

I looked over at Amanda, who was studying the information on her iPhone. She looked up to catch me staring at her with a goofy smile. She smiled at me and then I made a face at her. She laughed and pushed my shoulder. She went back to her iPhone when Jess got her attention for something.

"Guys, check this out." Jess started, " 'Reporters and detectives have been checking out Disney World in search of clues for who vandalized Space Mountain. The car in Space Mountain was found off tracks and there were scattered swords, guns, and doll limbs in the ride.' " Jess paused.

"Whoa. We need to cross over tonight. Call Maybeck and Charlie." I instructed. "I'll call Maybeck."

"...Hey, what's up?" Maybeck answered.

"We need to cross over tonight so we have to meet at 9 tonight in DisneyWorld." I said.

Maybeck sighed and said, "Alright. I'll be there."

"Okay, good. See ya." I said.

Amanda was still on the phone with Charlie.

"Yeah, but look, Charlie. We have to. There's no choice." Amanda argued. She hung up and said, "It's 6:00 now, we should get home."

"You're right." I said.

**Me: We r gonna go home and then we'll meet up in DW later 2nite**

**Maybeck: Got it.**

**Me: K**

I walked Amanda home, with Jess miles ahead of us on the phone. I grabbed her hand and she blushed, holding tightly. When we got to the home, Jess was already inside and I held both of Amanda's hands, while looking in her eyes. She was so beautiful, but as much as I wanted to kiss her, I couldn't. Shouldn't. I hugged her and said bye, then went home and ate dinner and went to sleep.

* * *

**Aiza wrote this story :) She knows I fan girl over Jack Frost... So she had to add that in. :) Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jess' POV:**

As I lay in my bed going over everything that happened today, I realized that it was 8:59. I needed to get to sleep. I closed my eyes and slid my new iPhone into my pocket and slowly fell asleep. I woke up with a start. There were lasers overhead, and mini explosions all around. What did I miss? I thought as I ran to cover. I saw Finn and ran to him. I looked around and everything was just blurred. I saw Terry holding a wounded Charlie, Philby helping a limping Willa, and Amanda on the ground. Then I saw Dillard trying to help Finn wake Amanda up. Everything froze and Amanda and Charlie were on the ground unconscious.

I jumped up and turned on my light, scribbling in my journal, drawing this out best as I could. I put my pencil down and I wished Amanda was still in the same room as me. I stared at the picture, studying it and correcting every mistake until it was perfect. I creeped into the hall and to the bathroom. Amanda would be crossed over right now. I splashed my face with water and went downstairs to get something to drink. I saw Wanda and sat next to her.

She looked at me and said, "Vision?"

I nodded and stared into space, just thinking.

Ever since Wanda adopted Amanda and I, we felt free. She knew how to comfort me after horrific visions and nightmares and she acts like the mother we wished for. I nodded my head and handed her the drawing. Honestly, I was too afraid to go back to sleep. I got up and got a glass of water. I watched Wanda's face as she studied the drawing.

I chugged the water and sat back down. Wanda set the drawing down and rubbed my back.

"Oh, Jessie." Wanda said quietly.

"I'm going to go back to bed, we were supposed to cross over tonight and I'm an hour late." I mumbled.

"Okay, sweetie. Be careful." Wanda sighed. I hugged her and tucked the drawing in my pocket. I went to Amanda's room and curled up in her bed with her.

**Charlie's POV:**

I arrived late, but they hadn't started. They were sitting in the grass talking. Jess wasn't there yet, either. I was still shaky from earlier today and tried to hide it. Terry turned around, from hearing my footsteps, and so did the others. He stood up and walked over to me. I tried to hide my limp, and was doing a good job with it.

"They know. I didn't tell them, but we did make it obvious." Terry said.

"O-okay." I whispered.

"Hey, are you okay?" He whispered gently.

"Yeah..." I said holding back tears. My face still burned.

"Charlie, come on. What happened. And why is your face all red?" I heard the anger in his voice get louder.

The others came over and asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing... It's just dumb." I whispered.

Terry pulled me away from the group and sat me down on the bench. He kneeled down in front of me to look me in the eyes.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Terry said, holding my hands.

"Charlie, what happened?" He asked.

I sighed. "I was walking home from cheer practice and I bumped into Greg. He then followed me." Terry scowled. "His eyes were green, but not OTK green." I remembered every thing in detail as I told Terry what happened.

_"How was cheer practice?" He asked._

_"Normal." I said bluntly._

_"How are the other Keepers?" Luowski asked._

_I didn't want to make him angry so I just went with it and said, "Great." When we got to my house I said bye and he didn't leave. I pulled out my key, knowing that no one was home yet and he grabbed my arm to spin me around. I spun and kicked him flat in the chest._

_"Hey what was that for?" He yelled._

_"You should know better than to touch me, Luowski." I said harshly._

_"I was just going to ask if you wanted to come hang out with me." He said. His eyes were bright green, like they normally are. "I mean, you did let me walk you home, so why not go further?"_

_"Ew. No. Just get out of here before I hurt you." I snarled._

_"Ooh, I like the sound of that." He hissed with a grin. He walked up the steps, and he grabbed both of my arms, pushing me against my door._

_"Ew! You perv. Get out of here!" I yelled as I struggled pushing him off of me._

_"But the fun is just starting." Luowski smiled a hideously evil smile. I was able to get out of his grip and get out of reach of him. I sprinted far from the door and twisted my ankle on a pothole. No way I was going to let him get away with that._

_"Better run while you can, Luowski." I taunted._

_"Or what?" He asked mockingly._

_"Or you'll get it." I said._

_He stepped away from the door and I walked over to be ready to go in if necessary. He walked over to me as he was reaching into his pocket for something, a bottle maybe? I went to punch him, but he knew I would do that and grabbed my arm with his free hand. He then pulled his other hand out of his pocket and grabbed my arm again. I should've went in when I could. He slapped me. I kicked him as hard as I could, balancing myself on my left foot, and he barely flinched._

_"No, no. That just won't do. It's easier to not resist." Luowski said deviously._

_"Let me go!" I said in a strained voice. I kicked at him, but that had no effect on him. He pulled out a vile and opened it to give to me._

_I'm not taking that." I declared. He put his hand on my waist, holding both of my hands in his left hand. He slid his hand up to my chest. I couldn't move, except for my head and feet. He cupped my chin and pulled my head in for a kiss. I spat in his face._

_"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He proposed as he wiped the spit away on his shirt._

_I saw my mom's car pull up silently. "I choose neither, but, you can do this the easy way or the hard way." I smirked._

_"Ha ha. What are you even talking about? There's no way out of this." He said. He kissed me, badly might I add, and it was wet and gross._

_My mom ran up and I could tell she recognized him so she put a hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me, but Charlene needs to be heading inside._

_He looked confused. And when he didn't move, my mom gave him the death stare. "You'd better scram before I come down to Disney myself and teach you guys a lesson." Greg ran. He left the vile, too. I picked up the vile and hugged my mom. We went in and I explained what had happened. I was glad she knew about the OT's and OTK's._

Terry had a look that seemed to say 'I'm gonna kill Luowski.' His face softened and he hugged me. "I wish I could've been there to walk you home and keep that dirtbag away."

**Willa's POV:**

I couldn't help but wonder what happened with Charlie. Whatever it was, it had to be pretty bad. Her face was red on one side. She walked over to us and I noticed she had a limp. Everyone was wondering what happened, but no one asked.

We heard something from Space Mountain and remembered that was why we came here. Finn sent Philby and I to It's a Small World, Charlie and Terry to Space Mountain, and he, Jess, and Amanda went to Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Hey, Philby?" I asked as we were walking to It's a Small World.

"Yeah, Wills?" Philby said as he took my hand.

"Do you think that Charlene will be okay?" I asked.

"Well, probably. After a while." Philby said. We got to It's A Small World and Philby went in first.

All of the lights were on and an Imagineer was looking at the broken dolls and the broken set.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I startled the young woman.

She turned around and with blazing green eyes, said, "I've been waiting for you."

"Storey? What are you doing here?" Philby asked.

Storey wore a tight shirt that exposed her belly button and tight ripped jeans. She had black combat boots and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Oh, Philby. You are so clueless. I'm here to get rid of you." Storey pushed us in the car and started it, going extremely fast.

"Philby!" I screamed. He grabbed my hand and looked for any way to stop the car. He must have found a button because the ride slowed to a stop and we jumped out. Philby lead me out of the ride and towards Finn.

**Finn's POV:**

The Pirates ride is creepy at night... Amanda took my hand and I squeezed it. Jess had her phone out and was using the light to lead the way.

"Guys, look at this." Jess whispered. She pointed to a beheaded pirate animatronic.

"What the heck?" I said.

We heard stomping and running. "FINN! RUN!"

"Philby?" I asked.

I saw Willa and Philby sprinting to us.

"Storey... green eyes... attack..." Willa said in between breaths.

"Did she follow you?" Amanda asked. Jess was still studying the animatronic.

"Not sure... we ran when we she attacked.

"We gotta go." I said. We ran to find Maybeck and Charlie.

**Maybeck's POV:**

I can't believe what happened to Charlie tonight. It makes me want to hurt him. Make him regret stepping back into that house. I can't even begin to wonder how she managed to sleep tonight. I took her hand as we walked through Space Mountain. You couldn't even tell that she was hit.

"You okay, Charlie?" I asked.

She laughed a little through tears. "Yeah."

"Why'd you laugh?" I asked.

"You guys always call me Charlie, even when I tell you guys that I hate that nickname." She said.

"Charlie you just seem more... You." I said, unable to explain.

"How?" She asked.

"Well... I don't know. I mean I think Charlie is a cute nickname, and I've never really called you Charlene, so it just stuck. And Charlene sounds so formal, but I can try to call you Charlene if you want." I said.

"No, that's okay. Charlie is fine." Charlie decided.

"As you wish, Miss Turner." I joked.

As we ventured deeper into Space Mountain, we started hearing noises. I pulled my phone out and shone the light around, looking for whatever was coming our way. The footsteps grew louder was making that noise. We stopped when we saw...

**Jess' POV:**

"Since when is Storey bad bad?" I yelled as we ran.

"How should I know!? Its not like we stalk her!" Philby yelled.

"Whatever! You knew what I meant!" I shot back.

"Will you guys shut up!? We're trying to get out of here and arguing is not helping!" Willa said.

I shut up, fully aware of Willa being right. I just couldn't stand it how Philby tries to be the "sarcastic, obnoxious, annoying" one of the group! We already have one -Terry- and we definitely don't need another one!

"This way!" Finn announced, after being oddly silent. He said it loud enough for us to hear him, but soft enough so that Storey and Sally (Ringwald) couldn't hear us. We followed Finn down a hallway that I've never seen. We were still in the Pirates of the Caribbean, but this didn't look familiar at all.

"Where are we going, Finn?" Philby asked, breaking our awkward silence.

"Just follow me. Have I ever done you wrong before?" Finn said cockily.

He lead us through an EXIT door and then we made a break for it, running straight to Space Mountain to meet up with Charlie and Maybeck.

**Charlie's POV:**

Why did it have to be Greg Luowski? Of all of the OTK's, it couldn't have been Sally or Hugo? As of right now, Greg was just "talking" to us. More like stalling us. But for what? I was brought back to the real world when I heard Greg and Terry yelling.

"Get out of here, now!" Greg argued.

"Why? So as soon as we turn around, you can kidnap my girlfriend?! Or harass her again!?" Terry said angrily.

Then after a few more minutes of Greg and Terry threatening each other, I had enough. I walked over to Greg, not even trying to be inconspicuous. I judo flipped him and put my foot on his chest.

"What do you want?" I said, through clenched teeth.

"Nothing of your concern." Greg said calmly.

"If you're working with the OT's, it's all of our concerns. So you'd better speak up." I said again. I gave him the death stare.

"Why should I tell you? You're just a whiny brat who has no use of the group." Greg said.

This took me by surprise, and I guess it was obvious, because he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. He stood up and pinned me with his heavy leg. Terry, who was guarding the hall, rushed over and punched him in the face. I jumped up and kicked him across the room. We took off running and ran right into Finn, Amanda, Jess, Philby, and Willa. We all fell, and scrambled to our feet.

"Why are you guys here?" Terry asked in confusion.

"Coming... To warn you... About Storey and Sally." Willa wheezed.

"Well, we just fought Luowski, and were just running to warn you guys. He could be right behind us." I warned them.

"Well, if he's after us, then we're going to be trapped between the three of them..." Amanda thought aloud. "But, we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Wait... Listen." Jess gasped.

"What are you talking about Jess?" Terry asked.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what, Jess?" I asked.

"Nothing. I don't hear them at all... Maybe they aren't chasing us..." Jess said quietly.

"But, they're always after us... Why wouldn't they be chasing us?" Finn asked.

"Wait... Guys, she's right." Philby started. "Maybe if something is supposed to happen to Charlie and Amanda, they know that it has nothing to do with them and they want to go through with the plan... And let whatever happens to them happen."

"But... How do they know what -or when- that'll happen?" I asked.

"Maybe... Well... Take the Guardians for example; They knew about what was going to happen to you two, before we really did..." Willa said, as she started to catch on.

"So... You're saying that... Maybe the Guardians are in on it?" Terry asked suspiciously. I knew he didn't like them, mainly Jack, but accusing them of being with the OT's?

"Are you saying that there's a chance that they are with the OT's?" I asked accusingly.

"Well, you never know." Terry said.

"Guys, we have to go soon." Finn said. "It's almost 2:30 a.m."

"Okay, but what about tomorrow? To see the stars?" Amanda asked.

"Okay, we need to set up Dillard and Jess tomorrow as soon as we can." Philby said.

"Right, right. I completely forgot about that. Whatever, he won't mind, I'm sure. Going, I mean, on such short notice." Finn said.

We crossed back over and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Jana wrote this chapter ! It was hard, but it was fun to write :) Review please with ideas :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Finn's POV:

I woke up to my alarm clock. Man, I really need to turn that off. It's the fifth week of Summer, and I still haven't turned the alarm off. I called up Dillard and made plans.

"Hey man." Dillard said. "What's up?"

"Can we hang out today?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know I have absolutely nothing going on. Just parents fighting. Same old thing." Dillard sighed through the receiver.

"Sorry 'bout the parents, man. But, I can hook you up with the girl you've been... crushing on for a while now." I said mysteriously. There was a long pause.

"Really? You can set me up with Selena Gomez?" Dillard asked excitedly.

"Really? No. Dude, Jess Lockhart. Does that name ring a bell?" I asked him. Selena Gomez? Really?

"Oh! Are you serious? You can set us up?" Dillard practically yelled into the phone.

"Of course I can. I am Finn Whitman after all, aren't I?" I asked cockily.

"Dude, do it!" Dillard said enthusiastically.

"I'll pick you up around 5:00 tonight okay? We're all going somewhere together. Just wear jeans and a nice t-shirt." I instructed.

"Alright. See you then." Dillard said.

"Oh, and meet us all at the Frozen Marble at 1." I said.

"Got it. See ya." Dillard said.

I texted Amanda and said:

Me: Dill and Jess are all set up for tonight :)

Amanda3: Great ! :)

Me: You know you're beautiful, right ?

Amanda3: Yes, Finn. You tell me everyday *Rolls eyes with a smile*

Me: Well, it's the truth

Amanda3: You're so cheesy, Finn 3

Me: I try :) 3 Hey let's all meetup at the Frozen Marble at like 1-ish ?

Amanda3: Sure, I'll tell Jess and the other girls :)

Me: Gotcha.

Amanda3: Bye Finn

I texted the guys and told them to meet us at the Frozen Marble at 1. I got out of bed, jumped in the shower and got ready to go out. It was already 12:45, so I ate some Cheerios and got on my bike. By the time I locked up my bike outside and went in I saw that Philby, Amanda, Charlene, Dillard, and Jess were already here.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down next to Amanda. I gave her a quick hug, then took her hand.

Philby and Jess said hey, but Amanda and Charlie just nodded.

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked. "Am I missing something?"

"Well, you remember how something was going to happen to us at the star thing?" Charlie said.

"Yeah..." I said, not catching on.

"Well that's today, and it's sort of hard to be excited for an event that could possibly destroy us." Amanda finished. Jess put her arms around Amanda and Charlie's shoulders.

Just then, Maybeck and Willa walked in, holding some papers. Willa sat with Philby and Maybeck sat with Charlie.

"What's going on?" Maybeck asked, as he noticed the girls' sad faces.

We filled him in and he and Willa laid out their papers. "These are copies of Jess' dream. She had this vision the night the she and Charlie were late." Willa said. "She asked us to make a copy of it..."

"So, what? Does this mean that we're going to die!?" Charlie asked loudly.

"No, hey. You're not going to die so long as I'm there." Maybeck said gently. Wonder where that side came from...

"I think it means that whatever is happening, will happen like this, obviously. But look at the left side..." Jess said.

"It's Jack Frost!" Willa exclaimed. "But he looks so... evil..."

Maybeck gave Charlie a look like 'I told you so'. But his face softened.

"Is he the reason that we're in this mess?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know... It's possible I guess... But... I'm not sure." Jess sighed.

"Don't worry guys, not all of Jess' dreams come true..." Willa said.

"And we'll keep you two safe." I said to Amanda and Charlene.

* * *

**Aiza wrote this chapter and we're sorry this one was short. We've been busy, and hard to believe, but we have lives to deal with :\ Lol. So let us know what you guys think so far ! PM me at JustMeCharlene and Aiza at Amandapanda7 ! Thanks guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amanda's POV:**

Finn came up to my door and picked me and Jess up to go see the stars align. We went to Dillard's house after and picked him up. Finn and I sat in the way back of his mom's SUV and Jess and Dillard sat in the middle.

"So, are you okay?" Finn had asked. I'm pretty sure he told his mom about this too, because she gave me a look of sincerity when I got in.

"As good as I'll ever be. At least I'll be there with Charlie." I said optimistically.

"Well, don't worry. We'll find you, no matter what. I promise." Finn said with a cheesy smile on his face. He kissed me gently and slowly.

"Ahem." Dillard 'cleared' his throat. "We're here."

"Right... Sorry." Finn said awkwardly.

We got out of the car and Finn said something to his mom. He came back over to me and took my hand and lead me to the group.

"Hey." Charlene said nervously, giving us a small wave.

"Hey, Char." I said, giving her a small hug. She looked out of sorts and distraught. I felt bad, even though I knew something would happen to me too.

I noticed Willa and Philby wave us over to their little blanket set up. We walked over, Finn holding my nervous hand. There was a small show of fireworks, then a singer. I guess this was a huge deal. They had a little buffet and we ate, well I ate as much as I could while being this nervous. Charlene looked super scared. Terry hadn't noticed. Probably because of all of this food.

"Terry." I whispered. He walked over to me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Your girlfriend looks scared to death and you're more concentrated on food." I said, while rolling my eyes.

"Right. Thanks." Terry said in realization of his mistake. He walked over and talked to her. They were so cute. 'Someone' came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" The 'mysterious' boy said.

"Hm... I don't know... Can I have a hint?" I asked.

"It's your boyfriend." He said.

"Oh! So Chandler Riggs?" I laughed. I turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think I'm better looking than Chandler Riggs, so I don't see the confusion." Finn joked.

"Hm... I don't know... That's a toughie..." I said. I ducked out of his arms and 'ran' to our blanket.

"Hey! I'm not done questioning you!" I heard Finn call out. He ran over and sat on the blanket, pulling me into his arms and then we all laid down on the blanket watching the sky. It was a perfect ending to the perfect night. Then bad things happened.

**Charlie's POV:**

The sky was beautiful right now, with so many stars. It was quiet in the park, but not quiet to a point where you would think something was wrong. It seemed like nothing could ruin this night, but I was wrong.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

We all sat up and looked around. Everyone in the park was gone except for the Keepers. Terry put his arm around me protectively. We all stood up and saw Storey and the Evil Queen come from one side of us, Luowski and Tia Dalma from another, and Sally and Maleficent from the other. I saw someone behind a tree, but they were hard to see. The OTK's grabbed and tied up everyone but me and Amanda.

"NO!" I yelled as they were taking my friends. I tried to keep them away, but it didn't work. Instead, Amanda and I were left in the middle, with the others struggling to get freed. Amanda and I held each other tightly, as if that would be the end for us both. I saw Terry and Finn get out of the ropes, freeing the others and the OTK's attempting to hold them down. I saw Maleficent, Tia Dalma, and the Evil Queen casting a spell on us, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out were the stars aligning...

* * *

**Ooh, a cliffhanger ! **

**Aiza: J ! You're so mean !**

**Me: I know, I'm sorry, but I had to. **

**So as you can tell, Jana wrote this chapter, and I'm going to write the next chapter too. Hope you like it, and I'm sorry it was a shorter chapter. I feel like the others were plain and boring, and that's why we added the Guardians into it, but we promise; It'll get more exciting. Rate and review please ! Thank you ! :)**

**~Jana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys ! So, I haven't updated in awhile because I haven't been getting any reviews on this, but thank Kingdomkeepersforever11 for reviewing and letting me know that some people ****_do_**** like my story. I hope you guys like this and don't get confused... I got a little confused while writing it. As always, review or follow ! And I just realized that this is starting to sound kind of like Rebel by vanhoose. Sorry about that... But it's not going to be like that ! Only that they're in a different world. But this wasn't necessarily made by Maleficent... I'm going to stop talking now before I give something away... Hope you guys like it ! :)**

* * *

**Ellie's POV (Amanda):**

I sat up quickly and looked around. As my eyes adjusted, I knew where I was and I wasn't so scared anymore. I saw my mint blue walls and my desk, and my window with the moonlight shining through. I looked at the clock on my bedside table.

**2:47 am.**

Great. I thought. There was no way I could fall back asleep after that nightmare. I checked my phone to see if anyone texted me. Amber normally texts me this late. That girl does not sleep on weekends. I had three texts from her, and one from my other best friend, Raven.

**Amber: DUDE ! JUST WOKE UP AND I'M SOOO SCARED. I HAD THE CRAZIEST DREAM !**

**Amber: It was really weird, like, even worse than normal.**

**Amber: And it was INSANE !**

**Raven: Ellie! I had a dream... It was one that felt like a memory... but not my memory. Someone else's. I was watching, but there were two girls... you and I couldn't tell who the other one was. She was blonde, but maybe it was Amber? Idk but it was bad. I drew it.**

**Me: Tell me. Same here.**

**Amber: Well, you, me, and the others, ALL of them this time, were there. We were at Crossroads Park, sitting in the area we play volleyball, but we were with a group of people, who I didn't know. They looked extremely familiar and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty was there, and she cast a spell on us, then everything slowly faded out.**

**Me: OMG ! ME TOO ! But who were they ? And why was Maleficent there ? That's just weird. Raven had the same dream, but... she was watching from above. Meet me at the park at 1:15 tomorrow.**

**Amber: OMG. Tell her to meet up with us. But I'm gonna go to sleep, see you tomorrow.**

**Me: Rave, calm down. It's okay. Bring your sketchbook with you to the park by my house at 1:15, and show it to Amber. We had the same dream, but from the two girls' point of views.**

**Raven: Okay. I'll see you there. I'm going to take a shower... I can't sleep. Bye.**

**Me: Bye, Rave.**

I let my little white dog, Luna out and let her on my bed. I hugged her, and just sat there, feeling as if a part of me were missing. The boy in the dream... he looked oddly familiar. But who was he? I haven't seen anyone that looks like him... He looked so different than any other boy... Maybe he goes to my school and I just haven't noticed him. I checked the time and realized that I've been thinking about this for 2 hours. It was 4:56 am. I normally get up now to get ready, even though there's no school. So I got in the shower and thought about who this guy could be.

**Amber's POV (Charlene):**

After waking up from that oddly unsettling dream, I fell asleep again, only to be disturbed by that same dream, only in more detail. It was about 7:00 am when I decided that I couldn't go back to sleep, otherwise I'd have to face the horrors of that dream... no, nightmare. I got up, took a quick shower, put on my makeup, then dressed warmly. By the time I had picked out my outfit, it was 8:30. I put on skinny jeans, a tank top, and sweater. I put on some combat boots and went downstairs.

"Hey hon." My mom said as she looked up. "I made some breakfast, if you want some."

"Hey, mom." I said as I grabbed a plate. "Thanks. Is it okay if I meet Ellie and Raven at the park?"

"Yeah, sure. Just remember to lock the door when you leave. Last time, you forgot." My mom said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought I locked it. I'll be more careful, mom." I said sincerely.

"It's okay, sweetie. Everyone makes innocent mistakes. We're lucky that no one tried to break in, though." Mom said sweetly.

"Yeah, we really are." I said, knowing how strict security was these days. I checked my phone. Three texts. One from Raven, one from Ellie, and the other from my best friend Darrin.

**Raven: Bring a notebook to the park plz**

**El: I'm so bored. I hope we figure this mess out.**

**Darrin: I had such a weird dream. You ended up dying, so did El.**

Did Darrin have the same dream as me, Raven, and El?

**Me: What happened in the dream ?**

**Darrin: I was tied up with others and something had you and El in the middle of the park. Then you guys disappeared and Rudy and I were pretty upset and looking for you two. Idk it was weird.**

**Me: OMG ! El and I had that SAME dream, except from our POV !**

**Darrin: Huh, weird.**

**Me: Meet me at the park at 1:15 !**

**Darrin: Kk**

**Me: EL ! DARRIN HAD THE SAME DREAM, BUT FROM A DIFFERENT POV ! I told him to meet us at the park !**

**El: OMG. WTH!? I'll see you guys there.**

**Me: KK**

"Hey, honey?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, Mom?" I called upstairs.

"Do you know where my flats are?" She asked.

"Oh! They're right here!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh. Thanks, sweetie. I'm going to go to work now, but I'll see you later. I have the night shift again. And you can have friends over as long as it's not too many people. Love you.'" My mom kissed me on the forehead and left.

"Drive safely!" I called to her as she walked out.

It was about 11:30. I pulled out a yoga mat and sat on it.

**Darrin's POV (Maybeck):**

I walked up to Finn's door; we needed to talk. I knocked on the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Finn asked.

"This is soo stupid. Why can't we just use our real names!?" I complained as I pushed past him into his living room. His house was empty except for us.

"Because, they have to remember on their own. And from the sound of it, they're close. Closer than we expected." Finn said.

"But I don't like my name!" I whined. "And yours is dumb!"

"Okay, well sorry. But you picked out yours, and I picked out mine." Finn said.

"Well how come Jess gets a badass name like Raven!?" I sighed.

"We picked our own names! You just didn't choose wisely." Finn laughed. "I mean really. Darrin?"

"Shut up, Whitman. Rudy is no better." I shot back. "I just want Charlie back. As Charlie. Not Amber."

"You think I don't want Amanda back!? We all want them back, but we need to do this right. And it's already been, what? Two years? We're almost there. I can feel it." Finn sighed.

I groaned really loudly. "Finn! Amanda doesn't even know who you are! She doesn't even know 'Rudy'!"

"She wasn't ready to meet Rudy... It would bring the memories back too quickly. You remember what Wayne said." Finn argued.

"Yes, I know, but-" I tried.

"He said, '_If you want them to remember you fully and be able to come back to "our" world, then you must let them do this alone. With only the help of Jessica, and the occasional Maybeck_.' We have to listen to that. We have a start; they know about the night they disappeared." Finn said sternly.

"Okay." I sighed. I hated when he did this to me. "But, let me introduce you today. Please. It'll speed the process up, they've already seen you in a 'dream' and they've already seen how much we care about them, Finn. Please."

"Let's talk to Philby first. He's the one in contact with Wayne the most." Finn agreed.

* * *

**So, Amber, Darrin, Rudy, Raven, and Ellie. What'd you guys think ? And I'm going to be updating later tonight, or earlier tomorrow. I promise ! PLEASE review ! I NEED to know if anyone other than kindomkeepersforever11 is liking this. Please and thank you !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys ! So, how'd you like the last chapter ? I'm trying to keep updating ALL of my stories, but that's really hard ! I promise every story WILL be updated ! Well, I hope you guys like this chapter !**

* * *

**Maybeck's POV:**

Philby and Willla came over to Finn's house to talk to us.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Philby asked.

"I want to bring Finn with me today to meet the girls and Jess. They already know what he looks like, and they know what happened the night they disappeared, only they don't know what that was about." I pleaded.

"Well... Wayne said we should let them find out on their own, but... it sounds like they could use a push in the right direction." Philby said slowly.

"I think it would be a little overwhelming for Amanda, though. I mean, don't you? She just had a dream with her and her best friend dying, with us watching. She sees you crying and looking for her, but has no idea who you are, then meets you the day after the dream? I'd be overwhelmed." Willa said. "But, I think you should go."

"Okay, and Philby?" Finn asked.

"Willa's right, I mean, she's almost an entirely different person, from what we know. And so is Charlie. So Amanda may not react positively, seeing how Jess said that Amanda's been feeling like a part of her is missing, and she's upset with that. From what we do know from 'normal' Amanda, she'd probably be startled, then happy, but we don't know for sure how she would react." Professor Philby said.

"So...?" I asked.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Philby finally said.

"Yes!" I yelled excitedly. "Oh man! It's one! We gotta go quickly!"

"Go, but Finn?" Willa asked softly.

"Yeah, Wills?" Finn said.

"Please, don't dump too much on her, okay? Just be patient, and I promise, she'll remember and you'll have your Amanda back." Willa smiled.

"Okay, Wills. Thanks." Finn said.

"You coming or not?" I called out.

Finn excitedly ran over and got on his bike. I followed him to the park and we got there before the girls. I jumped off of my bike and stood, watching for the girls.

"Where are they?" Finn asked worriedly.

"They're coming. Don't worry." I said. "Oh, there they are"

The girls ran to us. "Ama-" Finn started, but I hit his arm before anyone noticed he was saying Amanda. Amber must have noticed because she looked at me weird.

"Hey." Finn and I said.

"Hey, who's this?" Amber asked, motioning to Finn.

"Oh, sorry. I meant to tell you that my friend, Rudy, was coming because he had the same dream, too." I said quickly.

"Oh. Hi Rudy!" Amber said enthusiastically. She hasn't changed one bit. I smiled to her.

"Hey, Amber, is it?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah. And this is Ellie." Amber said, introducing the staring Amanda. Amber noticed me smiling then made a face and smiled back.

"Hey, Ellie!" Rudy smiled widely.

"Hi... You look really familiar... Do I know you from somewhere?" Ellie asked.

"Umm... I don't think so." Rudy said.

"Okay." Ellie said with a certain look.

"Oh, and this is Raven." Amber said, pointing at Raven.

"Yeah, I've met her before." Rudy chuckled.

Amber blushed. "Oops, well now you know her a second time."

We sat at a table and 'Raven' pulled out a journal. She had already drawn the dream -Back when we were us, and not fake people.

"So, Rudy," Raven emphasized Rudy and gave Finn a look as if saying , 'Really? Rudy? Oh, well.' "You said you had the same dream?"

Man, Jess was good at acting. And Raven was hot. "Yeah. From what May- I mean, Darrin, told me. He explained the dream, and I realized mine was the same." Finn recovered well.

Ellie was studying the drawing, then looking up at Finn. "Hm..."

"What's up, El?" Amber asked worriedly.

"Nothing... Just everyone in the drawing looks so familiar. And I can't figure out why..." Ellie sighed. Amber looked at the drawing.

"He looks like Rudy." Amber said, puzzled by that.

"Hm, well I did have the same dream, so it's possible that it was me." Rudy said.

Man! Did Finn practice every possible answer to every possible question they might have!? He had an answer so fast! I thought to myself. "So, what could it mean?" I said, realizing it was quiet.

"I'm thinking maybe it was a memory... But I saw it from above, looking down at two people... Like someone else's memories." Raven described.

"Raven can dream the future..." Ellie said quietly.

"Oh, okay. So, do you ever dream memories?" I asked, acting as if I didn't already know the answer.

"It's happened once before..." Raven looked at me with a look that said, 'Let them ask these questions, back off.' I backed off.

"Oh." I sighed.

"So, if it was a memory, whose was it and why did we all dream it? And why from different point of views?" Amber asked. She was still good at inferring these kinds of things.

"Well, I'm not sure. I was kind of hoping maybe you two knew?" Raven caught that she gave a little too much away. "I mean, because you two were the ones in the middle?"

"Maybe... It will happen?" El guessed.

"I... don't think so. It was more like a memory." Raven said.

"I actually remember something else from the dream... I kept having the dream, but in excruciating detail." Amber whispered. She looked like she was in a trance, and so fragile and scared.

"What else did you remember?" I asked. She shivered and a cold wind picked up. It thundered. I put my arm around her in a comforting way.

"I remember the sky... We were looking at the sky. At night, so we were watching the stars. For some reason, Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty was there." Amber said shakily. She chuckled. "We sound so crazy right now."

"Yeah, I guess we do." Rudy smiled weakly.

"Why would Maleficent be there, though? It was like she was dead set on destroying us... And there were three other people, other than us." Amber said, motioning to all of us.

"Who else? What'd they look like, I mean." Rudy said.

"There were two boys, and another girl... I can't really remember what they look like." Amber continued.

I looked to El hopefully. "One of the guys was redheaded, the other had brownish blonde hair, and the girl... She had chocolate brown eyes, brown hair, and she was really pretty."

"Guys, I think we should go somewhere else..." I said mysteriously. I saw Maleficent's crow watching us. It started raining heavily, and there was lightning. We could barely see.

"Let's go to my house! My mom isn't home and she said it's fine for you guys to come over!" Amber yelled over the storm.

"Okay! It's too dangerous to ride our bikes, though, so lead the way!" Rudy yelled.

Amber sprinted towards her house, everyone following behind her. I heard her phone ring and she answered it, still leading the way.

"Hello?" She yelled.

"Sweetie! There's a hurricane! Get inside and stay inside! Go to the basement!" Her mom yelled.

"Okay, Mom! Be careful!" Amber yelled back as she hung up.

We finally got to her house and we were soaked.

"Here, let me get your guys some towels and blankets. Anyone want hot chocolate?" Amber asked.

**No one's POV:**

Wayne paced back and forth in his apartment. Willa and Philby sat there with Wanda, watching him and waiting.

"So, Finn has met the girls?" Wayne asked.

"Yeah, he went to meet them today." Willa said.

"And they've already had the memory come back to them in a dream, correct?" Wayne questioned.

"Yes." Both Willa and Philby said.

"So, do we know how they took it? How Amanda took it?" Wayne asked.

"No, well not yet at least. Finn and Maybeck haven't come back yet." Philby said, looking outside. "They'll probably be awhile, due to the weather."

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten about the hurricane." Wayne sighed happily. "Well, I think that there's only one thing we can do to help them, which would be to see how they reacted. Then, of course, there's many options."

"Dad?" Wanda asked. "What if we brought them to Disneyworld? Maybe that would help them piece it together. If we just went like it was a normal day, and just went on the rides, maybe they'd remember?"

"Hmm... That may be up to Finn. He knows them best, and they may have already remembered. We can't rush these things. We must deal with this as if they have amnesia. We have to do this slowly, and keep sending them hints, and nudges in the right direction." Wayne decided.

"Wait. Was this due to Maleficent's spell? That night, when the OT's came out, when they tied us up, and Maleficent cast a spell on Amanda and Charlene, was that all the work of the Overtakers?" Willa asked.

"No, I do not think that was the work of Maleficent alone... I think we're facing a much larger force..." Wayne said gravely.

"Oh no... Do you know who this 'Force' is?" Philby asked.

"Sadly... No. Not yet, at least." Wayne sighed. He looked to floor in deep thought.

"Maybe I should call Finn? Ask him about their reactions? Because, we need a plan before they get back. Otherwise, we're behind." Wanda suggested.

Wayne just waved a hand saying, 'Go ahead'. Wanda pulled out her iPhone and called up Finn, putting him on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Finn said.

"Finn, it's Wanda." Wanda said.

"Oh, what's up?"

"How did the girls react to seeing you guys?"

"They took it well, but I think they're getting really close to remembering. It should only be a matter of time before they remember fully."

"Great! That's just what we needed to hear! I'll text you the plan later!"

"Sounds good. Bye Wanda."

"Bye." Wanda smiled. "We're going to Disneyworld!"

"Well, technically, we're already in Disneyworld." Philby said.

"Philby!" Willa scolded. "I think she knows that."

"Okay, sorry!" Philby blushed.

* * *

**So, they're going to Disneyworld !**

**Philby: I literally ****_just_**** said this; We're already in DisneyWorld.**

**Me: I KNOW ! I wrote this !**

**Philby: Sorry !**

**Anyways, you guys like it ? Please, review and follow and all that ! Thanks !**


End file.
